


I Can't Anymore

by MeakMouse



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Frodo is got it bad, Frodo is so sad, M/M, Sam is the bestest friend ever, all the feels, leaving the Shire, onesided Frodo Sam love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeakMouse/pseuds/MeakMouse
Summary: Frodo can't stay and watch Sam be so happy with someone else so this is his poor excuse of a goodbye.





	I Can't Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I totally had no idea this was going to happen but my girlfriend had never seen the movie before and then we started talking about ships while the masterpiece was happening. And she mentioned that Sam and Frodo are totally a thing and I mentioned how I totally love Frodo with Boromir and bam! This was born.

“Mr. Frodo?”

Frodo looks over from the ale he has been sulking over all night. Sam has that face on again. The one where his eyes get all wide and his lips pout out a little. That look is what drove Frodo to the ale in the first place. Yavanna, it does things to him. Completely inappropriate things. 

“Yeah, Sam?” Frodo sighs, and hunches back over his mug. 

“Are you alright, Mr. Frodo?” 

Frodo sighs again. He doesn’t have time for this. No, that’s not right. He has too much fucking time for this. He literally has nothing but time for this. Ever since they got back he can’t figure out what to do with himself. Nothing feels right anymore. 

Is this how Biblo felt?

The yearning for something more. The feeling like he wasn’t doing enough. The ever present knowledge that there is so much more than their little smial in little hobbiton crushing down on his chest at all constant hours. The feeling only slightly easing with his ever more consistent trips to Bree. The Prancing Pony knows his dinner order by heart. That should probably tell him something. 

And Sam totally doesn’t help. By Yavanna he doesn't help. WIth all the talk of how beautiful Rosie is with a kid in her arms and one on the way. Oh Mr. Frodo, you should see her, she’s glowing. And Mr. Frodo, i got to feel the baby kick today. Their going to be big footed, I just know it. And The doc. Says its twins! By, Yavanna! Oh, sorry, that’s right. It’s two on the way. 

Don’t get him wrong. Frodo is happy for his friend. Ecstatic even. He just, he just can’t suppress his dick apparently. 

It was so much easier before the trip. Easier before he knew that was even a possibility. Not him and Sam of course, but that in some places its alright for two men to love one another in a romantic sense. In the shire it's forbidden. Evil. Corrupt. Frodo thought he was unique. That no one else got hard thinking other people’s dicks. 

All that changed when he met Boromir. 

Boromir. Now he was a man who understood the value of another man. Yavanna did he understand other men. He was Frodo’s first. Frodo’s only really. Frodo couldn’t bring himself to touch another since Boromir’s death. No one but Samwise. Not that that even happened. Of course it wouldn’t happen. It couldn’t happen. Samwise didn’t understand. He didn’t know that every time he says Mr. Frodo heat pools in Frodo’s dick. And he doesn’t know that when he talks about Rosie all Frodo wants to do is lean across the table and kiss him. Scream at him to Just love me already! He can’t do that though. He won’t do that. 

That’s why he has to leave. 

He looks back up. Up at Sam’s adorably concerned face. He was talking about Rosie again when Frodo had drifted off into his own thoughts. Plans where all set. He was heading out in the morning to spend the rest of his days in Gondor with Aragorn and Arwin. He can’t do this anymore. It hurts to much. 

“I’m leaving Sam. Plans are all set, I leave at first light.” He couldn’t keep looking. Sam’s face is both unreadable and heartbreakingly full of emotion. He can’t do this. He knew he should have just left without saying goodbye. Getting up he drains his mug and heads for the door. Not daring to look back. 

“Mr. Frodo, wait!!”

He was almost out the door when he heard Sam’s plea. He pauses. Just for a minute. Just for a second he looks back. Sam’s rushing through the crowd. Getting yelled at and stomped on for his efforts. Before Frodo knows it Sam has reached the door.

“Mr. Frodo, what do you mean your leaving. You can’t leave, Mr. Frodo, you just got back. Rosie’s going to pop soon. You want to be here for that, don’t you, Mr. Frodo.” Sam is breathing deeply. Out of breath from his struggle in the pub. He looks flustered. Confused. Pleading. Frodo really can’t deal with this right now. Never, really, would be preferable. 

“I mean I’m done Sam. I don’t belong here anymore. Aragorn has offered me a place in his home and I intend to take it.” Sam’s face drops. His whole demeanor just, deflates. That’s the only word for it really. Its completely and utterly devastating. “You can’t stop me Sam. I’ve been holding on too long. I thought I could do this, but it’s time.”

A look of determination crosses Samwise’s face and Frodo knows what's coming next. Expected it but had hoped that he’d be wrong. 

“Then I’m coming with you Mr. Frodo.” 

“Not this time Sam. You have Rosie to look after and faunts on the way. This, this I have to do alone.” 

At some point Sam had grabbed onto Frodo’s coat sleeve but by the time Frodo’s lips stopped moving Sam’s hand had slipped away. Sam nodded. He looks back up with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. 

“I understand, Mr. Frodo. But this is not goodbye. I won’t let it be.” Sam nods again, decisively, and rushes in for a surprise hug. He needs this and Frodo understands. He understands it too well. It's why he was leaving. Adjusting his grip so that Sam wouldn’t notice how hard his dick is, Frodo holds on tighter. This is all he’s going to get and he will savor it while it lasts. 

They stand there for awhile. Just holding each other. 

Sam lets go first and smiles so brightly it could light up the sun. Frodo smiles back. This is it. It’s all over now. He’s going to walk away and this will all be a distant memory. Its for the best, really. The best for everyone. 

With that last thought, Frodo turns and walks away. Led by the light of the lanterns, he finally lets the tears fall. He might as well get a good night's sleep before the start of his journey tomorrow.


End file.
